starchaserfandomcom-20200214-history
Influencer
Influencer (Bard) - CHA and DEX Short Description: Innovators are at home in the limelight, whether that be in the political world, entertainment, or social-media. innovators know how to inspire and lead, using their charismatic, and often arrogant, personalities through speech, performance, and fresh ideas. They are highly skilled and inventive. ' Familiar: Influencers need to be constantly connected to a variety of digital-media networks in order to be successful at what they do. While most peoples of the galactic coalition have their own Personal Digital Assistants, an influencer needs one that is a cut above the norm, one that is able to perform complex tasks and able to handle an influencers popularity and connections with an ease that cannot simply be done on their own. These complicated digital assistants are generally called Familiars, as they remind one of the spiritual assistants of wizards from eons past. A familiar can take any form the Influencer chooses, and is projected from the digital world by a mix of magic and holographic capabilities.' An Influencer’s familiar works in a similar fashion to a wizard’s familiar in days past. It’s capabilities vary depending on the needs of the influencer, and they are outlined when you take a profession, as these digital assistants are necessary for any influencer to carry out their profession with any degree of success. A familiar is part of a personal augmentation that is genetically locked to the influencer, and cannot be accessed or changed in 90% of cases by an outside user. There are spells and technology that can suppress a familiar's access to the network. Innovations: An influencer knows that trends generally don't hang around, and to keep up with the times they have to be coming up with new ideas out from the old. These innovations bring forth new ideas, and inspire others to do great things. At 1st level, and every 3 levels thereafter, an Influencer gains a new innovation in their style 'Class Features' As an influencer, you gain the following class features. 'Hit Points' Hit Dice: 1d8 per influencer level Hit Points at 1st Level: 8 + your Constitution modifier Hit Points at Higher Levels: 1d8 (or 5) + your Constitution modifier per influencer level after 1st 'Proficiencies' Armor: Light armor, energy shields Weapons: Simple Weapons, small arms, rapiers, shortswords Tools: PDA’s, software spikes, any two musical instruments, Saving Throws: Dexterity, Charisma Skills: Based on Profession 'Equipment' You start with the following equipment, in addition to the equipment granted by your background: * (a) a rapier, (b) a small arm, or © any simple weapon * (a) a diplomat’s pack or (b) an entertainer’s pack, or © a journalist’s pack. * Single item related to your profession * Light armor and a dagger ' ' Profession: An influencer must have a profession, chosen at character creation. A profession is how you became an influencer. Maybe you are an up-and-coming musician, maybe you are an ambassador, or maybe you are a social-media trendsetter, whatever the case, you wouldn’t be where you are without some sort of following, even if it is small and niche-like. When you choose a Profession, your tool proficiencies and starting equipment reflect items you would need to successfully fulfill your duties as an influencer in that profession. Each profession comes with it’s own benefits as you go on your adventures * Negotiator (Business, Ambassadors, Diplomats, (college of eloquence) ** Your Familiar is especially adept at bureaucratic tasks and reading people and crowds. You proficient skills are persuasion, insight, and intimidate. ** You have personal connections everywhere, and are always able to secure lodgings, Transportation, and supplies that are untraceable and at a 25% discount, so long as the faction or business isn’t openly hostile to your employer. * Performer (Any kind of performance that is not musically based, includes TV, Film, and Stage acting, includes artists)(college of glamour) ** Your familiar was created to help you express yourself through visual and/or aural means. Your proficient skills are Performance, Persuasion, Intimidation, and Sleight of Hand ** In any major city, your connections allow you the ability to book a show for a night or two and earn some extra income. Details later * Athlete (Esports is included here)(college of blades or valor) ** Your familiar acts as your personal trainer, agent, and social-media presence. Your proficiencies are Agility, Command, and Piloting. ** You pick a sponsor, you always receive a discount when purchasing items that are under that brand name. * Journalist (includes TV Anchors and Weather people)(college of whispers) ** Your familiar has been fine tuned to be able to sniff out information like no one else. Your proficient skills are Insight, Investigation, and Stealth. ** ' ' * Blogger (video and written)(college of lore) ** Your familiar is a social media savant, and keeps you connected to the world and the latest trends better than anyone else. Your proficient skills are Persuasion, Intimidation, Culture and Deception ** Whenever you are purchasing anything from a legitimate business, you can roll persuasion or intimidate with advantage to receive a generous discount (25% discount levels 1-10, 50% discount levels 11-20)